Para ho!
by Gregorio Kulas
Summary: isang maikling kwento tungkol sa mga iba't ibang sasakyan... nakakatuwa pero medyo korny


Para Ho!

Gregorio Kulas

Pataas ng pataas ang pamasahe sa Pilipinas. Tila isang basketball game na nagpapataasan ng iskor ang mga kompanya ng langis. Pamahal na ng pamahal ang mga dyip, bus, taxi, tren, eroplano, sidecar at spaceship. At isang tao ang naaapektuhan. Ang pasahero.

Siguro ang lahat sa atin ay naranasan nang maging isang pasahero. Naranasan na nating sumakay ng iba't ibang sasakyan. Naranasan na nating mausukan, magbayad ng pamasahe, sumabit, matulog sa sasakyan at mag 123. Pero ano ba talaga ang ibig sabihin ng pasahero? Ang ibig daw sabihin ng salitang pasahero ay "taong walang sariling sasakyan na nakikisakay o kaya nagbabayad ng sasakyan dahil walang pambili ng sasakyan." Ayon sa isang drayber ng pedicab na aking nakausap. Na kung ita-translate sa wikang ingles ay "a person who does not have a vehicle that rides in other's vehicle or pays for a ride in other's vehicle because he does not have money to buy one."

Sisimulan ko ang kwento ko sa isa sa mga pinaka simpleng sasakyan, ang pedicab. Ang pedicab ay maraming tawag, pwedeng sidecar para sa mga inglisero, padyak sa mga masa o kaya naman ay perwisyo sa daan para sa mga motorista. Madalas na nagmamaneho ng pedicab ay kung hindi isang binatang parang adik ay isang matandang dati ay drayber ng dyip na nakabangga. Madalas ding makikita ang sidecar ay kung hindi sa mga sobrang sikip na kalsada ay sa kanto malapit sa mga beerhouse o bilyaran.

Ang aking unang sakay sa pedicab ay noong nag-aaral ako sa kinder. Naaalala ko pa yung suki naming si kuya Putol. Kilala siya sa pangalang kuya putol dahil putol yung isang kamay niya. Kwento daw ay kaya naputol ung kamay niya ay dahil mahilig daw siya mag-laro ng paputok. Kinuwento sakin ng lola ko nung bagong taon daw ay bumili ng posporo si kuya putol sa tindahan niya. Pero hindi pa Kuya putol ang pangalan niya noon dahil dalawa pa ang kamay niya. Anyway, Kumakain si kuya putol ng kalamay ng iabot ng lola ko ang posporo sa kanya. Dali-daling sinindihan ni Kuya Putol ang hawak niyang pla-pla at hinawakan pa ng matagal. Nang malapit nang pumutok ay nagtangka siyang ihagis ito. Ngunit dumikit ito sa kamay niya dahil malagkit ito salamat sa kalamay na kinain niya kanina. Walang nagawa ang mga nakasaksi sa pangyayari kundi tumakbo palayo o kaya naman ay matawa sa pangyayari. Ang ibang version naman ng istorya ay lasing daw si Kuya Putol at may hawak daw na sigarilyo. Sinindihan niya ang pla-plang papilay-pilay pa ang lakad. Pero imbis na ung pla-pla yung hinagis ay hinagis niya ang sigarilyo. Hindi niya alam pla-pla pala ang hawak niya at inilagay pa ito sa bibig niya. Walang nagawa ang mga tao kundi tumakbo palayo o kaya naman ay matawa sa insidente. Hindi natin alam kung ano ba ang totoong nangyari pero may dalawang sigurado dito. Una ay siguradong tumakbo palayo at natawa ang mga tao at pangalawa ay siguradong hindi nangyari ang pangalawa dahil kung nilagay pa niya ang pla-pla sa bibig ay hindi lang Kuya Putol ang tawag sa kanya magiging kuya Bungal pa siya.

Araw-araw kaming hinahatid ni Kuya Putol sa school. Masipag siyang magmaneho ng pedicab. Tila isang tanke ang dinadrayb niya tuwing nag co-counter flow siya sa EDSA at sinasalubong ang mga humaharurot na kotse. Walang takot niyang sasalubungin ang bawat kotse na iniisip niya'y pag nabangga siya ay ang kotse ang masisira. Nag rarange ang pamasahe mula 5 pesos hanggang 12 pag special. Pero hanggang ngayon ang pinaka na-aamaze ako sa pedicab ay ang brakes nito na di tulad sa bike ay nasababa.

Ang susunod sa mga sasakyan ay ang Tricycle. Ang tricycle o trike (tawag ng mga conyo) ay parang pedicab pero de-motor ito. Ang bilang ng pwedeng makasakay sa tricycle ay 5 kasama ang drayber. Pero dahil sa magagaling ang mga Pinoy ay nagiging 8 ang pwede dito. Kayo na lang mag-isip kung pano nagkakasya ang mga sumasakay. Dalawa ang pag-presyo ng tricycle, Special o regular. Parang siopao, may regular at may special. Bihira ang mga tricycle na walang operating group. Tulad ng BAPTODA ( Batay Arayat P. Tuazon Tricycle Operators and Drivers Association), Meron Ding LIPATODA ( Lipa Tricycle Operators and Drivers Association) Basta lahat ng may TODA. Karaniwang nakikita ang mga Tricycle na nakapila malapit sa babaan ng mga dyip, bus o tren. Isa sa mga distinguishing characteristics ng mga tricycle driver ay lagi silang naka-shades. Umaga hanggang gabi ay hindi natatanggal ang shades. Bale kasama na ito sa prescribed uniform ng mga tricycle driver.

Ang next na means of transportation ay ang jeep. Oo, ang mga jeep na humaharurot sa kalsada ng bansa. Ang mga jeepney driver ay ang mga suki sa mga MMDA. Laging nahuhuli ang mga jeepney driver sa iba't ibang traffic violations. At ang lagging alibi nila ay " pre, sa pagkakaalam ko ay wala naman akong nilabag na batas eh". Kung pwede lang nga sila sagutin ng mga MMDA ay, "Oho, sa pagkakaalam ninyo, pero ano ba ang alam ninyo?"

Maraming klase ang mga jeep. Sila ay ang:

**Patok**: Ang mga jeep na harurot at kung humarurot ay parang nababaklas na isa-isa. Karaniwang drayber nito ay mga binata o kaya naman ay mga bata pang driver.

**Parade Jeepney** : Ito ang mga jeep na punong puno ng mga decorasyon. Wala halos makita ang mga drayber dahil sa dami ng kurtina at mga manika sa harapan nito. Kadalasang nakikita sa harapan nito ay ang mga katagang " Katas ng…" o kaya naman ay " Pamilya….". Nakalagay din dito ang buong pamilya nila tulad ng " Jen-jen, Yolly, Boy, Theodora, Buloy" at iba pang pangalan.

**Disc**o: Ito ang mga jeep na mas hayop kung magpatugtog ng radio. Hindi na halos marinig ng mga pasahero ang sarili nilang boses tuwing sumasakay sa mga jeep na ito. Kadalasan cause ng sakit ng ulo sa trapik dahil sa dumadagundong na ingay na nagmumula dito. Kadalasann silang naka tune in sa mga istasyon na Love Radio pag bata at sa mga am shows pag matanda. Kadalasan din tinutugtog ang mga novelty songs na : yeah yeah vonnel, otso-otso , pito-pito, at mga kanta ni Renz Verano, April Boys at J brothers.

Masaya rin sumakay sa jeep dahil sa bukod sa mura ito ay action packed ang biyahe mo9. Kung ikaw ay dumadaan sa commonwealth at siguradong roller coaster ang feeling mo tuwing humaharurot at humihinto ang jeep. Kung ikaw ay sa Taft dumadaan ay Madrama ang tagpo dahil halos maiyak ang drayber sa pakikipag-away sa mga nakaharang sa kalsada. At kung ikaw naman ay sa Mantrade dumadaan ay siguradong suspense dahil mahoholdap ang jeep ninyo.

Ang isa pa sa mga laging nasasakyan ay ang taxi. Ang taxi ay isang private car na kinonvert sa pampasahero. Isa lang ang customer niya at pina-aandar ito ng metro. Nagsisimula ang metro sa 25 pesos. At kung magbayad ka ay wag ka nang umasa na susuklian ka either sasabihin nila na wala silang barya o kaya naman ay hindi ka talaga nila susuklian. Ang isang pagkakapareho ng mga taxi ay ang amoy ng canilang air-freshener. Kung hindi sobrang asim ay makikita mo ang parang pine tree na nakasabit malapit sa air-con nila na halos walan amoy. Magagaling din na conversationalists ang mga taxi driver. Isang salita mo lang ay siguradong isang mainit na diskusyon ang kababagsakan nito. May mga driver na mahilig pag-usapan ang pulitika, "dapat magresign na iyang si ano…" May mga mahilig pagusapan ang showbiz " alam mo bagay sila…" at may mga driver namahilig pansinin ang nadadaanan, "Ang dumi-dumi naman ng…"

May iba't-ibang klase rin ang mga taxi, sila ang:

**Indian Taxi**: Ang mga taxi na mahilig mang Indyan. Umiiwas sa pasahero at pilit na ayaw mag sakay. Para bang laging hinahabol ng pulis na hindi humihinto para magsakay.

**Heater**: Mga taxi driver na sa sobrang kuripot ay hindi nagbubukas ng air-con. Sobrang init sa loob ng taxi na ito pag-baba mo sapupuntahan mo ay payat ka na. Talo mo pa ang nagpa sauna.

**Contract Worker**: Mga taxi driver na hindi gumagamit ng metro. Kinokontrata nila ang pasahero at nagkakasundo sa ibabayad. Kalimitan na dahilan ay sira ang metro o kaya naman ay trapik sa pupuntahan. Kadalasan silang napagsasaran ng pinto ng mga pasahero.

**Walky – Talkie** – Ang mga taxi driver na may radyong pang contact. Hindi ko alam kung ano anhg gamit nito at kung ano ang sinasabi ng mga nag-uusap dito. Kalimitan hindi ito pinapansin ng mga driver at pang-display purposes lang ito.

Ang susunod na sasakyan na ating tatalakayin ay ang bus. Ang bus ay ang mga sasakyan na subrong haba at laki ngunit pakiramdam ng mga driver ay kasing liit sila ng F1 na kung sumingit ay kahit butas ng karayom ay papasukan. Mahilig din humarang sa kalasada ang mga bus. Ino-occupy nila ang both lanes tuwing sumisingit. Madalas ding involved sa mga aksidente ang mga bus dahil kaskasero ang mga driver nito.

Sari't-saring bagay ang binibenta sa bus. May mga naglalako ng mani, kasoy, hopia, chicharon, fish cracker, tubig, softdrinks, dyaryo, kendi, damit, sapatos, alahas, ipinagbabawal na gamot at katawan. Nakakatawa rin ang mga kundoktor ng bus dahil kung ang ticket mo ay worth 24 pesos imbis na saktong 24 pesos ang ibibigay niyang ticket ay una pipilas siya ng isang 20 tapos apat na piso o kaya naman ay apat na 5 at dalawang 2. Mahilig paglaruan ng mga kundoktor ang mga value ng pera. Pwede na silang maging mathematician. Ibang klase din ang ginagawa ng mga pasahero ng bus sa mga ticket. Yung iba iniipit sa mga silya. Yung iba iniipit sa relo nila pero ang pinakaastig ay yung tinatapon ito sa sahig.

Lagi din tayong makakakita ng mga nakasulat sa mga upuan nito. MAgmula sa mga pangalan ng tao hanggang sa mga binibenta ya nakalagya sa upuan ng bus. Halibawa nito ay ang mga:

**Introduction**: Pablo ng Pio

I'm Gwen f 14

HI!

**Friendster**: Hi I'm Efren 21 m, looking for cute gurls hu livs near makati. No gay pls.

**Classified Ads**: Selling nokia 3210 col me

Selling panda ballpen

**Matchmakers**: Sara luv Jun-jun

Nene luv Julio

Ray love Carlos

Nakakainis lang pagsumakay ka ng bus ay pag naabutan ka ng rush hour. Tayuan ito at sobrang sikip. Mainit na at may mga abusadong pasahero na nakaupo na nga sinosolo pa ang air- con.

Ang pinaka-masikip na sasakyan na aking nasakyan ay ang Tren. Pwedeng LRT, MRT basta yung tren. Parang sardinas ang mga tao tuwing sumasakay dito. Kailangan magaling ka makipag bungguan at balyahan tuwing ikaw ay sumasakay sa tren. Mahirap sumakay ng tren kung ikaw ay sobrang taba dahil mahihirapan ka sumiksik o kaya naman ay sobrang payat dahil mababali ka pag naipit ka ng mga tao.

Nakakatawang pakinggan ang boses ng drayber tuwing sinasabi niya kung nasaan na kayo. "This is brrrrdia strrrtion… parranin po nrrrrtrrn yrrrn baba" ang lagi kong naririnig. Mahira ma-unlock ang scret message ng mga driver na sila lang ang nakakaintindi. Nakaktawa rin ang mga paalala ng driver ng LRT.,

"Dun po sa hindi nakasakay next year na lang po"

" Ingatan po natin an gating mga dalang gamit lalo nap o ang magnetic card, siguraduhing nasa bulasa ang bag at bata"

" Ipinagbabawal po ang pag-tae at pag-suka sa loob ng tren"

" huwag po natin harangan ang pintuan at humawak pos a handrail, wag din po gagalawin ang emergency buttons tuwing emergency."

May isa akong kwentong nabasa tungkol sa isang pasahero ng LRT dati. May dalawang mag-kumpare na sumasakay sa LRT araw-araw. Nagkwento si kumpare 1 kay kumpare 2:

Kumpare 1: Pare alam mo nakakainis itong LRT.

Kumpare 2: Bakit naman?

Kumpare 1: Eh kasi laging lumalampas ng bahay ko yung tren.

Kumpare 2: Eh di lumapit ka sa drivernext time.

Kumpare 1: Bakit tol?

Kumpare 2: Para marining kang pumara!

Ang corny no? Pero karamihan ng mga Pilipino ay hindi marunong sumakay ng LRT. Yung iba naiiwan ang magnetic card. Yung iba hindi nagbabayad para sa kasamang bata dahil kakandungin na lang daw. Haay buhay!

Ang huli kong ikukwentong sasakyan ay ang Eroplano. Siguro kaunti pa lang sa atin ang nakakasakay ng eroplano. Hindi naman kasi mura ang eroplano at sa pangmalalayong lugar lang ito. Pero kung ako ay tatanungin the best talaga pag sumakay ka ng eroplano.

Masakit nga lang sa ulo ang pag-check in at pag board pero parang heaven pag nasa loob ka. Maasikaso ang mga flight attendant at parang roller coaster ang sinasakyan mo pag tumatake off. May TV sa loob at mga radyo na tig-iisa at mga headset para sa mga pasahero. Masarap din ang pag-kain dito. Lang Flavoring lang lahat.

Ipinagbabawal sa loob ng eroplano ang paggamit ng camera at cellphone. Pero may mga taong hindi nakakaintindi natuluyan pa ring gumagamit ng mga bagay na ito. Malas mo nga lang pag-kumakain ka sa eroplano at biglang nagkaron ng turbulence o "lubak".

Tuwing kainan ay tatanungin ka ng flight attendant kung beef or pork. Pag hindi ka sumagot ay siguradong beef ang ibibigay sa iyo dahil iyon na ang hawak niya.

Kung sa mga jeepney drivers ay may kaskasero ay meron din sa mga piloto. Isang beses pauwi na kami sa Pilipinas ay sumakay kami ng PAL. Nang malapit na kami sa NAIA ay nagpaikot kiot sa orbit ang Piloto. Nagmamadali siya dahil may appointment pa raw sabi ng mga flight attendant. Talo p ang roller coaster sa bilis ng descent niya at halos lumabas ang bituka ko sa kaing bibig.

Well, siguro iba't iba ang ating mga karanasan sa pamamasahe. At may mga hindi sa atin namamasahe. Pero parte na talaga ito ng buhay at kung tataas pa ang presyo ay parang ayaw na nating mamasahe. Gusto ko lang naman gawing nakakatuwa ang pamamasahe upang mapansin natin ang maliliit na bagay na pwede sa ating mag pangiti. Kaya ayon ng kay Ernie Baron "Kung walang knowledge ay walang power" Na walang kuneksyon sa buong isotrya. Kaya isa lang ang masasabi ko sa mga mambabasa. Magbayad muna bago baba dahil God knows Hudas not pay"… Kaunting ayos lang po Siyaman po iyan!


End file.
